


Meeting in the Middle

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabble2014 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally have a chance to talk, but do they really need to?</p><p>Sequel to:<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711750%E2%80%9D"> Watching in the Rain</a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711753%E2%80%9D"> Watching the Watcher</a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714732"> With Each Step</a><br/><a> One Step at a Time</a><br/><a> The Next Step</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting in the Middle

“Hey, sit I’ll get you some soup and the grilled cheese,” Clint said when he saw Phil come out of the bathroom.

“Great, thanks.”

Heading to the kitchen, he quickly added the grated cheese to the bread and dropped it on the already warm skillet. He watched as Phil came to stand at the end of the counter to watch instead of taking a seat. 

“I’m gonna make you sweat,” Clint said with a grin as he flipped the sandwich.

“Oh?”

“Spicy soup and Mango Fire cheese,” he said with a grin and raised eyebrows.

“Wouldn't be any different from any other time. You always make me sweat.”

Clint looked up at him quickly. He wasn't sure exactly what Phil meant but he felt like there was more to what was being said. Soup was ladled out into a bowl and the sandwich was cut and placed around the bowl with the cheese oozing out. “Here you go,” he said sliding the plate/bowl combo to a place on the bar. 

Intending to talk about with his own bowl of soup, he found himself grabbed by the front of his sweat shirt and pushed around to land with his back against the pillar and Phil claiming his lips for a mind numbing kiss. When he was released he couldn't even formulate a comment or question to the kiss, he simply said, “you’re dinner is getting cold.”

“Right.”

He watched as Phil released his sweatshirt and stepped back. He felt the loss and reached out and pull him close again for another kiss. He wanted to feel the warmth and the taste of Phil again. If he’d have known Phil tasted that good he’d have done this a long time ago. 

“Soup?”

“Yeah…” he said still not quite sure what just happened between him and Phil. Following Phil to the seat at the counter, he sat next to him. Slowly eating his soup, he watched as Phil ate made noises of appreciation with each bite. 

“Hey Barton.”

“Yeah.”

“What’s next?”

He couldn't help it. He laughed. It was always his line to ask Coulson what was next. What assignment, what training, what was he doing next. Now it was Coulson, no strike that, the man who came to him tonight wasn't Coulson, his ex-handler, the new Director of SHIELD. No the man who sat in the rain, and was wearing his clothes was Phil. His friend and if he had his way before the night was over would be far more than friend.

“We meet in the middle and go from there, however after than kiss, I might suggest bed.”

“Bed would be good. For whatever.”

Standing, he reached out and tugged Phil to stand as well. “Go on in and lay down, I know you are tired. I’ll put things away and join you.’ With that said, he gave Phil another kiss and pushed him toward the bedroom. 

“Clint?”

“Yeah?”

“About the last couple years?”

“Fury?”

“Yeah?”

“I figured when I saw the stuff Tasha dumped.”

“We good?”

“We’re good,” he nodded seeing Phil nod in return. Turning he went back to the kitchen to package up the left over soup and put anything else away. He was tempted to leave them but he couldn't face dirty dishes in the morning so he washed them too. 

Satisfied the kitchen was the way he wanted it, he dried his hands and chucked the town on the counter. He headed to the bedroom. Expecting to find Phil undressed and waiting for him, maybe reading one of the books he had on the bed stand, he was surprised to find Phil sound asleep glasses perched on his nose and book open on his chest. He knew he hadn't taken that long to finish up in the kitchen, but he’d also see the weariness in Phil.

Stripping his own jeans and sweatshirt he left them in a pile and claimed the other half of the bed, carefully pulling the book from Phil’s hand and removing his glasses.

“Clint?”

“Shhh… Sleep.” He said as Phil rolled toward him. Rolling toward Phil, he lay on his side facing Phil and watched as he slept. Yes, he could do this and yes, maybe it was best it happened like this. This was how they did things.


End file.
